Slow Dance
by Donna Dekaren
Summary: Bonnie has unexpected feelings for her dance partner as Caroline makes her enter the Miss Mystic Falls pageant.


**Title:** Slow dance

**Pairing:** Damon/Bonnie

**Words:** 845

**Rating:** G for General

**Summary:** Bonnie has unexpected feelings for her dance partner as Caroline makes her enter the Miss Mystic Falls pageant.

**A/N: **This is how I wanted things to happen. Takes place during episode 1x19

~*~

Bonnie couldn't believe she was about to enter the Miss Mystic Falls pageant.

"Oh come on." Caroline said. "It'll take your mind off of things. You need a little fun." She coaxed. Bonnie sighed.

"I'm not even taking this seriously." She said. Caroline smiled as she dragged her to a department store.

"That's great because I plan on winning anyway."

The girls went to store after store until Caroline found the perfect dress. She insisted on picking out Bonnie's dress as well since she was more into fashion. They hung out at the food court and talked about the pageant rehearsals and what to say during the interview.

"Just be honest and don't spazz." Caroline suggested.

Later that week, all the girls met up in the gym to rehearse the dance. Their dance partners were picked at random and would be random come the final day. Bonnie tried to smile, pretending to be glad to see Elena when she confronted her; but the truth was, she was hurting inside. Bonnie felt that her Grams died for nothing due to all the vampires being freed from the tomb. She did her best to try and avoid Elena for she didn't want to put her in a situation where Elena had to pick sides. Elena tried her best to run into her everywhere they met.

Caroline was right about something. Worrying about the pageant did take her mind off of things. So did the interview which in her eyes went horribly bad. The big day came. You could cut the tension with a knife. All three girls, Bonnie, Caroline and Elena shared the same dressing room area. Caroline smiled a sympathetic smile while Bonnie put on a fake smile as she did her hair. Then Bonnie left to change into her dress.

"I wish things could go back to the way they were." Elena said to Caroline.

"Just give it time. Bonnie's been through a lot." Caroline replied.

"Yeah, a lot that she's shared with you and not me, her best friend." Elena admitted. Caroline placed her hands upon her hips.

"Not everything is about you Elena." She said and walked out. Caroline met up with Bonnie on the balcony stairs. "I'm so excited." She said with a giddy smile.

Bonnie gave a bored but reassuring smile in return. Caroline descended the stairs after the announcer called her name. To Caroline's surprise, her partner was her boyfriend Matt Donovan. He smiled up and her and her smile widened.

"Next, escorting Bonnie Bennet is Mr. Damon Salvatore." The announcer said. Bonnie put on her best smile and made her way down the stairs in a silver and white strapless dress. Damon kissed her hand.

"You look gorgeous." He said, blue eyes looking her over. She said nothing as they walked outside to the area where the other contestants were standing. Damon took a stance across from her, unable to take his eyes off the beauty in front of him. He wore a black suit and tie with a white shirt underneath. Bonnie hated to admit to herself but he did look handsome.

The music began to play and they started dancing. He smirked, keeping their eyes locked as they danced. There was a certain unspoken chemistry between them. It sizzled when they touched and danced close to one another. Bonnie's heart was pounding in her chest as they spun around the floor. Everyone else, even the music seemed to fade until it was only them. Enjoying herself, she finally began to smile.

"You're even more gorgeous when you smile." Damon confessed. The music stopped and they stood there, his hand locked with hers and her hand on this shoulder. They stood looking into each other's eyes for an intense moment.

"Will the ladies please line up so we can announce the winner?" The announcer said which broke their concentration on one another. The girls all lined up, Bonnie on Caroline's right and Elena on Caroline's left.

"And the winner is and the next Miss Mystic Falls is…………………Caroline."

Caroline jumped and smiled. She hugged Bonnie first and then Elena before she accepted her sash and crown. She covered her nose and lips with her hands, smiled and said "I can't believe I actually won."

Later that evening, Bonnie walked to her car. Damon was leaning against it, waiting for her. He looked so handsome in his suit. It was amazing how he was able to take her breath away.

"I'm sorry you didn't win." He said. She hugged her arms in her jacket and looked down.

"It's ok. I didn't expect to. It was all Caroline. She wanted it the most. She deserved it." She said.

"No, you deserved it." Damon replied and moved off the car. He moved closer to Bonnie and gently grabbed a lock of her hair that was blowing in the wind. "There was something I wanted to do since the moment I laid eyes on you today." He said.

They were close now, only inches apart. "What was that?" She whispered.

"This." He moved close, bending his head down and kissed her beautiful glossed lips. Bonnie sighed and much to her surprise, returned Damon's kiss, letting his tongue explore her mouth. "You're so beautiful." He said once they parted lips.

"Thank You."

**End**


End file.
